


Dreams of Nothing

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Many would assume that Mycroft's nightmares are plagued by loud violence. This is not the case.





	Dreams of Nothing

If someone who didn't know him saw him waking in the night they would assume he had a nightmare and then brush the thought aside as it doesn't matter to them. If someone who did know Mycroft knew he had nightmares they would think they were filled with screams and torment from his job. These ideas are wrong.

Rather than being forced to relive his great failures his subconscious instead subjects him to nothing. There are no screams from the lives he has taken, no voices begging for mercy as they fill him with guilt, and no old long buried souls that have come back for their vengeance. Not even the fire or Euras haunt his dreams, and mommy's disappointment never breached him during the night.

No his dreams are filled with nothing. A hollow emptiness that he has no way to escape from. Each night he is greeted by a world absent of all life. An endless dull grey sky covering hard brown Earth, and Mycroft left alone to wander it for eons in the search for anything. 

This was his penance for his crimes in the world. He doesn't get the tortured screams of his past that remind him of what he done. He has to endure the reminder that he is eternally alone. No one would choose to make company of the iceman when he is awake and that truth is continued at night. For him to properly sleep he has relied heavily on medication and even with their help he still spends several nights each week laying in his bed, both hoping for sleep and dreading it. He was going to stew in his misery so long as he lived.

That all changed with the introduction of one Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. It started with simply sharing a smoke at a crime scene. Then that progressed to lunches and dinner dates. Dates made way for dating and favors until finally they began spending some nights together when their schedules allowed it. Initially Mycroft was concerned (in actuality he was worried or even terrified but he couldn't let anyone know that) about how Greg would take the many security measures and background checks required for him be be allowed in his home, but Greg took it in stride with his usual amount of snark and sass and soon enough they were spending calm nights in each others arms.

Mycroft always slept more peacefully with Greg lying there next to him. It was a reminder that he didn't have to be alone forever despite what his career may implicate. They would often cuddle against each other even though the bed was a king, because for them being close was more comfortable than having excessive space. However, not every night could be perfect, sometimes Greg had to stay late on a case so he could never make it over when they had planned for him to and sometimes Mycroft had to leave the country for business, leaving him in a foreign hotel by himself for more than a week. The worst nights for both of them were the ones his nightmares of emptiness returned to torment his aging soul and tonight was one of those nights. 

He didn't ferment in his self made solitude for long as he was awoken by Greg lazily slapping his shoulder while the DI cuddled up behind him, spooning the british government.

"Love you're having a bad dream. Stop it." His words were tired and quiet in his drowsy state. And then he was asleep before Mycroft even had the chance to apologize for interrupting his slumber. So now the British Government slowed his breathing as the adrenaline and fear left him and he found it all the more endearing that Greg had woken him but he was still so tired that he just told him to stop it. The DI would hate him for thinking it cute how he tried to help and then fell asleep almost immediately. It shouldn't have been so adorable but that's exactly what it was.

Mycroft moved his arms to intertwine his fingers with the hands wrapped around him and absorbed the feeling of being tenderly held from behind, the warm heat the DI was giving off as his bare chest rested against Mycroft's shirt began to seep through the fabric and comfort him more. He wasn't concerned about having another nightmare as ther rarely ever happened twice if he woke up in the middle of the night and happened even less with Greg around. Mycroft would go back fo sleep in a few moments, but presently he wanted to enjoy the warm comfort of his adorably serious detective inspector.


End file.
